one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Marine Rankings
This page shows you the guidelines you must follow in order to Role-Play on this site. This also shows you the rankings and positions for Marines. Marine Ranks Fleet Admiral *Fleet Admiral is the highest Marine rank, and is the commander of the entire organization. It is just above admiral but below the World Government Commander-in-Chief and the Gorosei. The fleet admiral and the three admirals are the only ones within the Marines capable of legally initiating a Buster Call, as well as granting World Government agents or lower ranking Marines the right to do so. Admiral *Admiral is the second highest rank in the Marines. There are only three Marines who hold this title at a time, and they are crowned as the World Government's "Greatest Military Powers" as each of them possess deadly combat abilities. They are the only Marines, along with the fleet admiral, able to issue a Buster Call on any island they deem a threat. A Marine Admiral will wear a Justice coat with golden epaulettes, and usually cuffs corresponding to the color in their alias if they have one. Vice Admiral *Vice Admiral is the third highest rank in the Marines. These officers can have varying duties and amounts of authority. The general attire of a vice admiral is that of a Marine coat with epaulets and a suit and tie worn underneath. Vice admirals are well known for their strength, and it would seem that most of them are swordsmen and several have been shown using Rokushiki. Another attribute that is common among vice admirals is that they all know and can use at least one type of Haki. Five Vice Admirals are sent out during a "Buster Call" along with Ten Rear Admirals. Rear Admiral *The third highest ranking in the Marines and the last rank among the Admirals. They are revered as some of the strongest people in the Marines. Ten of them along with five Vice Admirals are brought along in a fleet of Ten Ships on a Buster Call. Rear Admirals are kept in the 'Rear' of the Marines as a first defense against incredibly powerful foes whether they are pirates or anything else. Commodore *Commodore is the fifth highest rank in the Marines. Commodores are more respected and more powerful than a Captain that have preformed amazing feats and tasks that the World Government has deemed worthy of this rank. Besides having the same duties as a Captain, a Commodore is sometimes known to be near the Marine HQ often. Captain *Captain is the sixth highest rank in the Marines. One of the duties that a Marine captain could have is to be the commander of one of the several Marine branches established on the islands around the world. In addition, a captain is often seen navigating the seas in order to capture pirates and keep order, in these cases, the captain is the leader of the ship, as long as there are no higher-ranking Marines on board. A Marine captain is considered a strong Marine officer whose experience and battle performance are forces to be reckoned with. Almost all Captains are master tacticians, powerful combatants, and are skilled at taking down Devil Fruit users. Commander *A Commander is second only to a Captain that controls a fleet of ships under their command in harsh waters as well a sbeing in charge of the control and training of Seamen Recruits. Lieutenant Commander *The eighth highest ranking in the Marines. This position places the Marine in a place of abnormal to above average level of piracy and runs a moderate chance of risking their lives against stronger pirates. This position is also normally granted to those from Warrant Officer if they have enough experience to become promoted. Lieutenant *The ninth highest rank in the Marines and has all of the authority of the Junior Grade but is considered stronger and more experienced. Lieutenant Junior Grade *This is the tenth highest grade of the Marines and being Junior Grade allows them to begin manning a Marine Ship of twenty of more troops by themselves with no higher authority. Ensign *Ensign is the eleventh highest rank in the Marines, and the lowest and last rank within commissioned officers. This is the lowest rank given permission to wear the kanji "Justice" on the backs of their clothing. They are normally assigned to Captains in lower level areas of Pirate Activity and have little to no chance of their lives at stake. Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer is the twelfth highest rank in the Marines, and the highest among the Infantry and Sailor Division. This title is held by those who have spent many years working hard and obtaining this position through sheer endurance. This rank is also a splitting rank that allows the Marine to choose to become an Instructor, Inspector General, Cipher Pol (CP), or Impel Down if they apply for the position and are granted the position. IF they choose to stay within the Marines, the next rank is Ensign. Master Chief Petty Officer *This is the second highest rank in the Infantry and Sailor Division among Marines. Reaching this rank if joining at the correct time could take four to five years of hard work and much labor. These people are normally assigned to a Captain or Lieutenant to watch and learn from them. Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer is the fourteenth highest rank in the Marines. This rank has more command than a Petty Officer and are normally assigned to a Captain or Lieutenant as their second-in-command. Normally this rank is quickly earned and promoted from as the tasks preformed normally go above and beyond what the Marine Position supplicates for. Petty Officer *Petty Officer is the fifteenth highest rank in the Marines. Once a Marine rises to this rank, he or she is allowed to wear many different uniforms or even civilian clothes. However, many petty officers prefer to appear "sailor-like" and continue wearing the traditional uniform. This rank is also sometimes called "Petty Officer Third Class". Seaman First Class *This is a class just below a ranked officer among the Marines. This class of Marine is a "left hand" to a ranked officer and preforms the normal tasks. Reaching this rank from Chore Boy normally takes two years if they work hard and preform their tasks to the best of their ability. After this rank, it normally takes an open position for someone to become a Petty Officer. Seaman Apprentice *An apprentice that is normally taken out to sea for regular tasks and learning about navigation and the sea itself to help future endeavors while sailing. Seaman Recruit *A recruit that has a higher ranking than a Chore Boy and preforms normal tasks around the base such as running errands for high ranking officers and young cooks also make meals at this level for Brass. Apprentice *An Apprentice is a Chore Boy who has been taken under the wing of a specific ranked officer (Warrant Officer or higher) and carries out their normal duties while being taught more about the Marines. Other than this, there is no difference between and Apprentice and Chore Boy. Chore Boy *A Chore Boy is the nineteenth highest, or more specifically, the lowest rank, in the Marines. Chore boys have no official uniform besides a white Marine shirt without decoration and blue Marine trousers. They mainly have the same jobs as Cabin Boys for pirate ships which is cleaning and other simple tasks that take little to no effort.